smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfed Lightning/Part 5
Glovey stares at the Smurflings as they look back at him with disappointed faces. They stop and make their eyes wide and make jaw dropping faces and stick out their tongues. Glovey gives them a puzzled look. Glovey: What? All three Smurflings say nothing and point behind Glovey. He turns around and sees Smurfette, only this time she looked different. Her hair was curled all over the place. She was wearing a short black shirt with tight black leggings, red high heels, and his glove he gave to her earlier in the story. She appears to have a candy stick in her mouth as well. Glovey makes his face appear surprised and then he smiles. Glovey: Sandy?! Smurfette: Tell me about it, stud… She pulls out her candy stick and puts it inside Glovey’s mouth, which falls out from his mouth as he is still surprised. Smurfette appears to be trying to lure Glovey, which works as he begins to follow her slowly. He stops and pulls on the sleeve of his jacket to pull it off and throws it along with his cap. He resumes to follow her as music begins playing. Glovey: I got chills they're multiplying! And I'm losing control, 'Cause the essence you're supplying… It's electrifying! Smurfette appears nervous as she watches the Pink-Smurfettes who signal her with a thumbs up. She smiles and continues to walk away to lure Glovey towards her. Smurfette: You better shape up, cause I need a Smurf! And my heart is set on you! You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true! Nothing left, nothing left for me to do! Glovey and Smurfette: You're the one that I want! You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey! The one that I want! You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey! The one that I want! You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh! The one I need! The one I need, oh yes indeed! Yes indeed! Smurfette grabs ahold of Glovey and makes herself hard to get for Glovey as she pushes him away, making him only follow her more. Smurfette: If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey. Meditate my direction. Feel your way… Glovey jumps and begins to do his own dance routine as he tries to play Smurfette’s game. Glovey: I better shape up, cause you need a Smurf! Smurfette: I need a Smurf! Who can keep me satisfied! Glovey: I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove! Smurfette: You better prove! That my fate is justified! Glovey: Are you sure? '' Smurfette: ''Yes I'm sure! Down deep inside! Both hold hands and jump together and get everyone to dance along with them and sing as well. Everyone: You're the one that I want! You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey! The one that I want! You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey! The one that I want! You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh! The one I need! The one I need, oh yes indeed! Yes indeed! Everyone is seen dancing except for Clumsy who was looking for Claire to tell her his feelings. She quickly finds him and whispers in his ear. He responds happily. Clumsy: Really?! Everything’s okay! Claire pulls Clumsy’s hat down to cover his eyes as she kisses him passionately. She stops and leaves him blushing with his tongue sticking out, almost as if he got out of character and began acting like his usual self. Finally, the whole gang of the T-Smurfs and Pink-Smurfettes get together to say their farewells. Glovey: Well, this is it guys. We’re done with this joint. Clumsy: You said it Smurfko. Smurfette: This was the best school year I ever had. Slouchy: But what will happen to us now? Nat: We’re never going to see each other ever again… Glovey: Of course we will. Snappy: How do you know?! Glovey and Clumsy: What do you mean how do we know?! Music begins playing again as everyone joins in for one last dance. Glovey: AWOMP BAMMA LOOMA AWOMP BAM BOOM! Everyone in the stage begins to dance in unison as they sing along. This gets the audience excited to sing along as well. Everyone: We go together, like rama, lama, lama, kadingy, kading-a-dong! Remember forever, as shoowop, shoowally, wally, yippity, boom-de-boom! Chang-chang, changadee-chang-chibop! That's the way it should be! Wahoo,yeah! We're one of a kind, like yip, ayip, ayip, shoowa, sha wooly-woo! Our names are signed abooglde, booglede,booglede,booglede,shooby,shoowop,shabop! Chang-chang, changadee-chang-chibop! We'll always be like one,wa-wa-wa-one! Everyone is seen turning and skipping around. Everyone: When we go out at night, and stars are shining bright! Up in the skiesabove, Or at the highschool dance, where you can find romance. Baby, it might be love! Rama lama lama kadingy,kading-a-dong shoowop, shoowally,wally yippity boom-de-boom chang-chang, changadee-chang-chibop yip, ayip,ayip, ayip, shoowa, sha wooly-woo booglede, boogldee, booglede,booglede, shooby shoowop, shabop! Glovey jumps in the middle with Smurfette as they both shake their tails around. Glovey: AWOMP BAMMA LOOMA! Smurfette: AWOMP BAM BOOM! They run in between the crowd and every cast member comes out dancing again. Everyone: We're for each other, like awomp bama looma awomp bam boom! Just like my brother, nanananana yippity, dippty doo! Chang-chang, changadee-chang-chibop, we'll always be together, wahoo,yeah! Everyone is heard singing repeatedly “We’ll always be together” as they make a straight line and dispatch slowly, revealing Glovey and Smurfette in a cleaner and newer looking Smurfed Lightning. The curtains lower and get raised again and every cast member is seen taking a bow for the audience. Every Smurf is seen clapping and whistling at Smurfette’s appearance. Actor runs up the stage and points out everyone in the play by having them approach the spotlight and by saying their name. Actor goes through everyone and is then congratulated by Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: Well done Actor. I have never seen any story like this. This was something new for you, and it worked my little Smurf. Tell me, where did you get the inspiration? Actor: Oh well you know… I had a little help from everyone. Handy Smurf quickly approaches Papa Smurf. Handy: Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf: Yes Handy? Handy: What did you think about the new safety adjustments to the Smurfmobiles? Papa Smurf: Those were real? Well, I can’t say I saw any flaws. I suppose I can allow the use of Smurfmobiles again in the village. Say, weren’t there two Smurfmobiles here? Actor and Handy both make their eyes wide and then make a face palm. Actor and Handy: Ugh… Glovey Smurf… Meanwhile, in the woods Glovey and Smurfette are seen wearing their regular Smurf clothes as they ride on Smurfed Lightning. Glovey: I’m definitely keeping this! Smurfette giggles and kisses his cheek as they drive down the forest path, towards the moon as they both shout, "Cause it's Smurfed Lightning!" THE END Category:Smurfed Lightning chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes